


Sundrenched World

by lycancub



Series: 1sentence Challenge Works [3]
Category: Scrubs
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundrenched World

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The title comes from the song "Sundrenched World" by Joshua Radin. The Theme Set is Delta.

**#01-Air**

He closed his eyes and let the breeze wash over him because he didn't know how long he could stand being in the hospital right now but he feels a hand on his shoulder tugging him slightly and the words, "Come on, Newbie."

**#02-Apples**

JD bounces through the hospital and he makes his way to the nursing station and he stares at Elliot and Carla who was looking between him and Dr. Cox, "Why do you both smell like apples?"

**#03-Beginning**

Who knew what was going to happen when Dr. Cox dragged me to the supply closet and slammed me against the wall and kissed me, which was the start of my wildest dream.

**#04-Bugs**

I saw a swarm of killer bees swoop upon the hospital, taking over everything, until I was brought back to reality by the feeling of pain in my left ear, "Aren't you supposed to be working, Sally."

**#05-Coffee**

JD was a dead man because he had accidentally taken a drink out of Dr. Cox's coffee cup and he was running for his life but he knew that he was going to be caught at some point.

**#06-Dark**

JD loves the dark because it is the only time he every got to see Perry at his most intimate with him.

**#07-Despair**

Perry covered his face with his hands and to hide his bloodshot eyes and he doesn't notice JD sit next to him but isn't surprised when he feels his arm around him as he says softly, "You'll get him back Per."

**#08-Doors**

Elliot opens the supply closet door and is surprised to find JD pushed against the wall with Dr. Cox against him and she jumps and slams the door when she hears, "Barbie, close the damn door!"

**#09-Drink**

Dr. Cox stumbled out of the bar but kept his balance and he was surprised to feel an arm slip around his waist and he looked up to see a worried looking JD staring at him before helping to his car.

**#10-Duty**

JD had always felt that he was needed by Dr. Cox no matter how much he pushed him away because he knows that the older man needed it.

**#11-Earth**

JD sputters and laughs as Jack pours more sand on top of him and he looks over at Perry who is very amused by the scene.

**#12-End**

Perry looks out the window of his apartment remembering the day he let JD have his scooter back and how a drunk driver hit him while he was trying to get to his place for dinner.

**#13-Fall**

JD looked as he saw Dr. Cox punch a hole into the wall of the On-Call room and he didn't know how to stop the spiraling plunge that his mentor had found himself in.

**#14-Fire**

He was playing with fire every time he encountered Dr. Cox and annoyed him but he really didn't mind getting burned.

**#15-Flexible**

Perry tries to catch his breath and he looks down at JD and wonders what else he could do with JD's flexibility.

**#16-Flying**

"No Perry I refuse to even talk about this because we will not be joining the mile high club anytime soon."

**#17-Food**

JD runs quickly down the hall of the hospital trying to get away from Dr. Cox because he accidently took a bite of his sandwich.

**#18-Foot**

The rareness of the gesture was enough for JD to be surprised when Perry started to massage his feet.

**#19-Grave**

His fingers trace the name of his friend, mentor, and lover on the cold marble slab as he talks about how his week went.

**#20-Green**

Green is not a good color for Dr. Cox, Carla mused as she watched Perry trying to get JD away from a woman who was hitting on him.

**#21-Head**

JD was overwhelmed by the feeling of the older man's wet, hot mouth wrapped around him, sending pleasure through him that he never thought he could ever experience.

**#22-Hollow**

That was how he felt sometimes when he tried to hide behind the women he dated when he knew none of them could ever be a substitute for the person he really wanted.

**#23-Honor**

JD looked down at the plane ticket and looked back up at the retreating back of Perry Cox and he smiled brightly as he thought about all the other people the older doctor could have taken.

**#24-Hope**

Newbie smiled up at me and hugged me tightly and I wanted to call him a girl but I couldn't and I just hug him back to reassure him everything was going to be okay.

**#25-Light**

Perry watched how the soft light highlighted the brown in JD's hair and the curves of his face and he wondered why he always looked so good early in the morning.

**#26-Lost**

JD searched around the apartment frantically trying to figure out where he put his journal because he need that journal and when he heard a whistle and looked up, he was relieved to see that Perry had found it.

**#27-Metal**

That's what blood smelled like and JD didn't really notice until he was a doctor that blood had a metallic odor and Dr. Cox told him he would get used to the smell.

**#28-New**

JD smiled as he looked at the new interns and his smile brightened when he saw Dr. Cox messing with them the same way he did when JD was still an intern.

**#29-Old**

"At least I'm not old," JD mumbled and soon regretted the words when he found out that it cost him some very important 'privileges' with said old person.

**#30-Peace**

Dr. Cox sneered as JD kept talking and he grabbed the younger doctor by the stethoscope and kissed him all for the sake of peace and quiet.

**#31-Poison**

As JD jumped around the apartment in happiness and giddiness, Perry wondered where he put the rat poison.

**#32-Pretty**

He had to admit it if only to himself and no one else as he looked at JD, who had fallen prey to the Janitor, that he looked pretty with make-up on.

**#33-Rain**

I knew it was cold and I knew that I was crazy but I stood out there waiting and I smile as I receive a glare but I'm pulled under an umbrella and against a warm body.

**#34-Regret**

There was nothing that he ever regretted in his whole life but now as he watched JD walk away angry, he knew that he was starting to regret his actions and his words.

**#35-Roses**

JD walks into his apartment, hoping to get some sleep and is shocked to see Perry sitting on the couch holding a red rose with a small smile.

**#36-Secret**

JD snuggled closer to Perry and he thought about how badly he wanted to tell the whole world that he was with older doctor.

**#37-Snakes**

"Oh my God," JD squealed and Perry laughed as he saw the small garden snake that scared JD.

**#38-Snow**

Maybe it isn't a bad thing that Sasha got stuck in the snow and I walked all the way to Perry's risking hypothermia because I get to be curled up against him if only for this one time.

**#39-Solid**

He loved the way his back pressed against the strong solid figure that he was spooned with knowing that that feeling was a security blanket for him.

**#40-Spring**

"Say one girly thing about how beautiful it is out here and I will strangle you Newbie," he said without much malice and JD just smiled at him.

**#41-Stable**

He needed a stable relationship but that wasn't an easy thing to accomplish since he had a problem with even keeping one for even a month and he really hoped that he was able to commit himself to a certain sarcastic doctor.

**#42-Strange**

He rolled his eyes at the strange display of affection that Newbie and Ghandi were sharing and all he could do was grab JD by the ear so he didn't embarrass him using the 'you've got a job to do Nancy' excuse.

**#43-Summer**

Was it the fact that it was summer that made Newbie stupider than normal, he thought to his self as he rubbed ointment on the sunburned skin of JD, who was squealing in pain.

**#44-Taboo**

Was it really forbidden to be in love with the man you call your mentor and look up to; if it was then he had some real issues that he need to sort out.

**#45-Ugly**

JD screamed as he came out of his daydream and as he looked at Dr. Cox, he turned tail and ran screaming, "Get away from me you ugly hunk of a man," which left a very aggravated Perry that followed quickly after him.

**#46-War**

This was going to be an all out war, he thought as he stood his ground against Dr. Cox who was staring at him with his arms crossed and challenging him to make the first move.

**#47-Water**

He gasped and coughed up the rest of the water in his lungs and he felt himself being pulled into a bone-crushing embrace and words were whispered into his ear, "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you, JD."

**#48-Welcome**

Perry looked around his apartment and he found that a lot of the things that had been added every time JD would come over for the night or the weekend welcomed the idea that JD was a welcome and stable part of his life.

**#49-Winter**

JD stood outside rubbing his hands together as something hit his head and he looked down to see a pair of gloves, then back up to see Dr. Cox smiling slightly and shaking his head

**#50-Wood**

"Is that your phone or are you happy to see me," Perry said as he pulled JD against him.


End file.
